


trails of petals lead me back to you

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, THIS IS TOO CUTE, one of the fluffiest things ive wrote and ive written a shit ton of fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: One where Nico has a secret admirer and Will is Smitten™️





	trails of petals lead me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> i am importing fics from my tumblr (@so-langelo) to here so yeaaaaa
> 
> hope you guys like this one ;)
> 
> ari xxx

At first, Nico thought it was an accident. 

Because no one gave _him_ flowers. 

Someone must have accidentally put the flowers on his locker door. It was probably an honest mistake.

But that didn’t stop Nico from keep the sweet smelling bouquet of red tulips and yellow pansies.  Nico didn’t have the heart to throw them in the trash, so he handed them to his sister Hazel after school, who brightened and gave Nico a bone-crushing hug. 

__

* * *

 

The next day, coming from his final class, Nico had another bouquet, now of daisies and peonies, on his locker door. 

_Again?_

He gently took the flowers off of his locker, careful not to damage them. 

The flowers’ aroma filled Nico’s nostrils, while confused thoughts filled his head. 

Either this person leaving these flowers was an idiot for putting them on the wrong locker _twice_ , or was an idiot that actually _likes_ Nico. 

_No. That’s impossible._

Nico crushed the thought before his heart got any other ideas. 

Plus, he wasn’t interested in anyone right now. 

Except for a tall, blond, caring, funny, charming, compassionate boy named Will Solace. But Will couldn’t be the one giving him flowers. 

Yet, Nico’s damn heart couldn’t help, but flutter at the thought. 

* * *

 

Everyday for a week, Nico had a bouquet on his locker. Everyday was a new bouquet. He had a collection at home of chrysanthemums, wax flowrers, orchids, and more. He honestly didn’t know where to put them anymore. 

He told his friends about his so-called ‘secret admirer.’ Hazel wouldn’t stop squealing and jumping. Annabeth and Piper thought it was absoluetly adorable. Jason and Percy threatened to beat the person up if they even laid a finger on him.

But throughout the week Will showed no signs of him ever being the one leaving the flowers. 

Not that Nico was hoping or anything. 

Okay, maybe he was. _Maybe_. 

* * *

 

It was finally Friday, last class of the day, and Nico had a goal. 

His secret admirer’s identity has been bugging him all week. 

He was finally going to find out today. His heart raced in his chest as he interupted Ms. Peterson’s droning voice about the color symbolisms in _The Great Gatsby_ to go to the bathroom. 

Nico sprinted to the hall where his locker was.

His locker door was bare, so the person wasn’t here yet. Nico hid not too far away with a clear sight of the locker. He waited. He waited so long that ms. Peterson might have thought that he ditched class. He waited so long that he thought maybe the person wasn’t coming today. 

Just as he was about stand up and return to class. Footsteps approached him and a voice called to him. “Nico?”

Nico’s heart dropped to his stomach. He quickly turned around to face the owner of the voice, desperately trying to hide his blush. 

There stood in all his glory, Will Solace, with an adorably confused face and his golden hair so messy that Nico just wanted to run his fingers through it. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class? Are you fufilling your bad boy image now?”, Will smirked. 

“I’m already a bad boy. What are you talking about, Solace?” Nico said, hoping Will couldn’t hear his pounding heart. 

“Whatever you say, Hot Topic.” Will smiled at him.

_Damn that smile._

“How about you, Solace? What are you doing out of class?”, Nico said, turning the conversation back to Will, trying to distract from his blooming lush. 

Will’s face turned crimson. “N-Nothing. Just went to go to the bathroom. To wash my hands.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, while trying to hide his smile. “Well, enjoy washing your hands, Solace.” He waved and lightly jogged back to English, leaving a red faced Will _right_ _by_ _his_ _locker_. 

* * *

The bell finally rung, and Ms. Peterson sent them off to have a fun weekend. 

Nioc gathered his stuff and was stil smiling from the encounter with Will Solace. 

He walked to his locker, expecting the flowers on it’s door, but got another surprise. 

There in front of his locker stood Will Solace, his face matching the single red rose he was holding. 

Nico swears that his whole world froze for a second. The moment Will’s cyan eyes met his time slowed down. 

Because, _holy_ _hell_ , Will was his secret admirer. 

Will _liked_ him. 

Will had been giving him flowers for a week. 

Nico felt like he was going to faint. 

Nico appraoched the gorgeous boy and looked up to him. Nico didn’t care if he looked like a lovesick idiot, because as of this moment he was. 

“So… It was you.”, Nico said, his voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Y-yeah, and this is for you.” Will handed him the rose; their fingers brushed. 

Nico held the rose like it was the most precious thing in the universe. “Thank you.”

“Nico, I really really like you.” Will blurted. His face turning an even deeper shade of red. 

“Yeah, I really really like you too.” Nico beamed at Will. 

“Good, because my aunt was really worried about me because I was buying a lot of flowers. Did I mention I’m allergic to flowers?” Will would have rambled on forever, but Nico, in a swift motion while muttering, “Shut up, idiot.”, connected their lips. 

The rose, intertwined in Nico’s hands, served it’s purpose. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> i'm in the middle of importing fics from my tumblr to ao3 :P
> 
> ari xxx
> 
> tumblr: @so-langelo


End file.
